


On quiet nights

by sxlvita



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlvita/pseuds/sxlvita
Summary: Danny sleeps all tangled up on Steve.





	On quiet nights

**Author's Note:**

> I just had lots of feelings about Danny hugging Steve while he sleeps. 
> 
> English is not my native tongue, so I'm sorry for any errors that you may find.
> 
> I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters and/or universe. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Danny sleeps all tangled up on Steve. Almost like an octopus, and specially on chilly nights, he drapes himself all over his partner.

Steve only moves when he has nightmares, so on quiet nights, he lets Danny settle all over him. One leg tangled up between Steve's, an arm draped over his body, head in the place where Steve's neck meets with his shoulder. 

Steve puts an arm around him, hand all over Danny's back, and falls asleep while making circles on it.

He loves sleeping with Danny, loves his weight on top of him, loves the faint smell of his hair, loves the warm radiating off his body. Sometimes he feels as if Danny was put on this Earth just to find him and love him, to protect him at all costs, even when he sleeps, even when Steve can't protect himself.


End file.
